


Inevitable

by JustClem



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubbline, F/F, Fluff, Healing, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustClem/pseuds/JustClem
Summary: "Wait… Can… Can you stay here?" Bubblegum blinked before looking over her shoulder, surprised to find the vampire tense and embarrassed as she grabbed a hold of the fabric of her sweater, preventing her from taking another step. "Just for the night? In case I go into bloodsucking mode again."





	Inevitable

"Wait… Can… Can you stay here?" Bubblegum blinked before looking over her shoulder, surprised to find the vampire tense and embarrassed as she grabbed a hold of the fabric of her sweater, preventing her from taking another step. "Just for the night? In case I go into bloodsucking mode again."

Jake and Finn were already long gone, she'd thought she heard them saying "Adventure!", so she was certain they wouldn't so much as give a darn about them anymore, too engrossed in their new, wacky adventure.

With the way the pale woman blushed in blue, fidgeting and biting her lip like a schoolgirl, it was hard for the princess to say no.

"Sure thing, Marc," she answered, smiling in an easy-going way, pretending as if the blush on her own cheeks didn't exist.

Marceline looked so relieved, beaming that crooked smile as she looked up at her. And she failed in trying not to think about how the undead woman had that same glint in those red orbs as all those years ago.

The glint of mischievousness she'd always loved.

_"Now, I guess we get to hang out together forever…"_

Try as she might, but the obsessive scientist just couldn't stop herself from replaying those words over and over in her head.

She was so, so happy…

Marceline was… an enigma. A puzzle which she couldn't solve. A puzzle she loved solving.

She annoyed her. She made fun of her - though, to be fair, the vampire queen made fun of everything she encountered. She aggravated her. She confused her.

… And Bonnie was addicted to it all.

She was addicted to her.

And she never wanted to part ways with her.

She never wanted her to leave, neither did she want to leave her.

… She understood why.

After the hundreds of years living in Ooo...

After centuries that they'd known each other, it was…

It was inevitable, she supposed…

Love, that is.

She sighed and turned to lay on her side. The couch was comfy, yet she still couldn't get some shut-eye. Marceline had offered to take the couch, but she'd insisted. The vampire had had a long day today, she should get a decent rest, at least.

Hopefully, she wasn't awake like Bonnie…

_CRACK!_

… Nevermind.

Her hand quickly found the tranquilizer gun and she checked to make sure if it was loaded.

Her steps were silent as a ghost as she walked upstairs.

"Marceline…?"

She tugged at the door, thankful to find that it wasn't locked.

When her eyes landed on the undead… she sighed in relief to find that she wasn't in her crazy, blood-hungry mode again.

Bonnie discarded her gun away before paying her full attention to the unusually quiet musician.

Marceline was on the corner of the dark room, hugging her knees and burying her face in them.

Based on the small, barely-audible hiccups and sniffles, she could conclude that the vampire was crying.

… And somehow that was worse than her being in a frenzied state.

Bonnie was not good at comfort, but for her Marcy, she'd try to be.

She walked towards the pale woman, stopping when she'd almost stepped into shards of a glass. Looking down, she found that it was a photograph with a broken frame.

Oh. So that was the 'cracking' sound from earlier.

She grabbed the old paper, careful not to get in contact with the pointy shards, brushing away the dust to better see what it was.

… A picture of a young Marceline with a woman whose face was scarily similar to her, smiling as they hugged each other tightly.

This… This must be her mother… from before the Mushroom War…

Bonnie… didn't know what to make of it.

She put the photograph on the counter delicately before making her way to the woman she'd known for centuries, flopping down, knees-crossed, facing Marcy.

"Marcy? You okay?"

The undead woman's head snapped up, their eyes meeting. Marcy's bloodshot eyes widened in shock as if she hadn't known the princess was here before she futilely tried to erase all evidence of her crying, wiping away the wetness on her cheeks.

"O-oh, Peebs!" Her voice was cracked and raspy, she noticed. "Y-yeah, I'm fine- it's- you know, I just- salt got in my eyes, you know…" She could only stare at the lying woman, her expression one of concern. The vampire broke eye-contact seconds later, turning her head away in shame as she muttered, "Yeah, that was dumb, even for me."

She bit her lip, wondering what she should do in this situation.

Eventually, though, she decided to say, "I don't know… You are pretty dumb."

Marcy's eyes found hers again, and she saw the edges of those lips curl upwards just a tiny bit. "Jee, thanks."

Her smile was half-hearted and shortlived. "Happy to help."

Marceline's small smile vanished. The tears had stopped spilling, but the sorrow was far from gone. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall with a small 'thud!'.

Bonnie wanted her to know that she was here if the queen ever needed to talk… that she could tell her anything… that she could trust her…

And her way of conveying that message was to place a hand on top of her colder one.

Marcy's eyes opened and she looked at her again.

Bonnie smiled sadly at her.

She smiled back in that familiar amused smile of her.

Her head drooped down as she looked at their touching hands. And Bonnie tried not to think about how soft and slender Marcy's hand was.

"I'm scared, Bonnie," she sighed. "I'm scared of… of becoming a heartless douche like my dad- a guy who won't give a glob about who he's hurting so long as he's 'fulfilling his duty' and all that crap… I'm scared of being like those other vampires… those jerks who like sucking blood… who… who likes killing…"

"Marcy…" Her own voice was wavering. Her own eyes were beginning to water.

"I'm scared that… if my mom were alive… she'd hate me."

Bonnie leaned forward until their noses were almost touching, hiding her smile when she saw redness creeping into the vampire's face.

They stared into each other's eyes…

And then Bonnie flicked her forehead.

Marcy swayed, likely not expecting that at all, and she took this chance to push some sense into the melancholy woman. "Don't be a dingus, Marceline. You're not like those other dinguses. You're you."

Despite the sadness, the vampire managed to smile. "And who's me?"

Bonnie blinked, then looked up.

Who was she…?

The princess of the Nightosphere?

The star of the Scream Queens?

The Queen of Vampires?

… A lovely companion…?

Something more?

"An annoying chick who likes to make fun of me that has like, a dozen instruments and loves strawberries to death." She paused for a moment. "Oh, and who'd kill for a good sunblock."

Beats of silence passed before the newly-turned vampire broke into laughter. And Bonnie laughed less because of what she said, but more because she was happy to see her smiling, happy to hear her laughter.

It was a beautiful sound…

Her laughter, that is.

Bonnie would never get tired of it.

She wanted to hear it again. She wanted to hear it every day.

But all good things must come to an end. And soon, Marcy was no longer laughing. She wasn't even smiling. She simply stared at Bonnie with that intense look in her eyes. And Bonnie tried not to shiver at how her eyes seemed to see through all the layers she built, at how they seem to see deeply into her soul, knowing some things about her she herself didn't know.

"... What if I'll become like them, Bonnie? What if- What if one day I'll snap and I-"

"You won't do that," she said with no trace of uncertainty.

Marceline frowned at her questioningly. "But I will…"

"No, you won't."

"Why the glob not?"

And Bonnie smiled sincerely, proudly. "Because I'm going to be right next to you, and if it ever happens, I'll wack you so you'll start thinking straight again."

Marceline stared at her, bewildered, her lips slightly parted, all traces of sadness gone.

A tear slipped out from one of those red eyes. It was a tear of happiness, she noticed.

"... Would you really do that?"

Of course she would.

Marceline was her everything.

She loved her.

And…

And she was flipping sure Marceline loved her as well.

It was inevitable.

Falling in love with each other, that is.

"You said it yourself," she murmured as she closed the distance separating them, both of their eyes fluttering closed, bracing in for the inevitable. "We get to hang out together forever."

It was inevitable, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my older works, and, umm, I guess I wanted to post it...
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a nice day :3


End file.
